Addicted
by Ossimo87
Summary: My name is Alex Kelly and I have a problem. I'm addicted to Marissa Cooper.


Addicted

Author's Note: This is my first Alex/Marissa fic, though I've been a fan of the couple ever since the first OC episode that I saw Alex on...so please forgive any mistakes or inaccuracies. And please, feel free to let me know what you think of this so I know whether to continue or not. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: Um...All I own is my computer and my surfboard. So...all credit for these characters goes to the dude that created the show.

The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew that I was in trouble. I _knew_ I was going to fall for her. I _knew_ it. There was no question, not even for a second.

I was going to fall in love with Marissa Cooper.

I knew it. Her green-blue eyes had been dancing and there had been a beautiful smile on her amazing face...And I knew. I was going to fall head over fucking heels for her. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, she took my breath away. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anyone.

Usually I'm not so lucky with stuff like that, but it turns out that she felt _something_ for me too. We had become friends, then suddenly she was sleeping over at my apartment and wearing my clothes and I was really falling in love with her--we sat on the beach and watched the tide turn, kissed...and we made love. We made such beautiful love that I almost didn't believe it was real, especially the first time.

My name is Alex Kelly and I have a problem.

I'm addicted to Marissa Cooper.

I'm addicted to the taste of her, the smell of her, the _feel_ and the sound of her. And the more that I taste her and feel her and make love to her, the more that I want to. It just keeps going around and around...and now I can't go for any extended period of time without feeling her. And when I have, when I've gone an entire day without inhaling her scent or touching her skin or tasting her lips, it's like air to a drowning person when I do. Because then I'm _hungry_ for her, and when I get her alone I can't help but devour her as if I needed it to survive.

But it's not such a bad addiction, I suppose. Hopelessly needing the girl that you're hopelessly in love with...it's not so awful.

Taking a deep breath, I shake my head to bring my focus back to what I'm supposed to be doing. I realize with a smile that I must have been drying the same glass for the past ten minutes, and I put it down with a sigh.

Working while thinking of Marissa has never really been a good idea. I can't do both--because once she comes into my mind I'm completely about her. She's like a fog that invades me, pushing out everything else and making functioning almost impossible. But I love it. I love her. I've never been so wrapped up in anyone before...

"Guess who," a soft voice whispers in my ear as a pair of slender arms wrap around my waist. My breath catches in my chest and my heart leaps...I know exactly who that is.

"Hey, babe," I murmur, turning around in her arms to look at her. Though I see her all the time, I'm suddenly struck by how beautiful she is...her eyes are burning into me and I'm painfully aware of the tiny smile curling the corners of her lips. So beautiful...

"Hey," she says back, her voice quiet and sultry. She tightens her arms around me and leans down just a little bit, lightly kissing me on the lips. I smile into her kiss and return it, reveling in the taste of her and the feeling of being so close...of feeling her body against mine and her skin touching mine. My heart is racing and it continues doing so as she slides her hands up my chest, over my shoulders...around my neck. She leaves them there and instinctively I put my hands on her waist, rubbing my thumbs over the little bit of exposed skin between her black tanktop and her denim mini-skirt.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I ask her quietly, my lips still just barely an inch from hers. Her small smile grows and she kisses me again, just barely touching my lips with hers.

"My last hour class was cancelled, teacher went home sick at the last minute," she says softly, kissing me again...I'm loving the amount of attention I'm getting from her, but it's almost odd. It's a _lot_ of attention. So many little kisses, so much contact between us.

"Mmm...babe, why so happy to see me?" I ask her, sneaking my thumbs up under her top just a little. As I do it, I can see her eyes dilate slightly and her lower lip start to tremble, and I love knowing what my touch does to her. I love that she is still so mad-ass crazy over me even though we've been living together for over a month. I thought that her moving in was going to cause problems for sure, but it was actually okay. It was good, as a matter of fact.

"I'm always happy to see you," she murmurs, leaning into me. She presses her body against mine and I can feel every inch of her, every hill and curve and...something is building in my chest and it's something good--I can tell.

"Ohh, okay then," I breathe, kissing her just barely on the chin. Marissa lets out a long sigh and takes her lower lip between her teeth, looks into my eyes deeply.

"When do you get off work?" she asks me. One eyebrow quirks up and I think I know where this is going. At least, I hope that I know where it's going.

"I've got another twenty minutes. Did you want to do something?" I ask her, my thumbs creeping just a little bit farther up her top. Her eyes look as if they want to flutter shut for a moment, but she forces them to stay open.

"I wanted...to spend the afternoon in bed with you," she murmurs, leaning into me and kissing down the side of my neck. I sigh deeply and feel that quirky left eyebrow rising again.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard," I breathe, struggling to maintain my composure. Her throaty chuckle tickles my skin and I bite back a gasp at the combined feeling of her lips on me and her quiet laugh.

"I thought so," she murmurs between kisses, burning a trail down to the collar of my shirt before lifting her head to look at me again. She purses her lips, looking at my face intently, her fingers lightly caressing strands of my hair away from my eyes. It's an affectionate gesture that I've quickly been learning to love when it's coming from her, which it has been with increasing frequency lately.

Sometimes when she looks at me like this, when I can _feel_ the intensity of her gaze and when I _know_ what she's thinking, sometimes when we have these moments, I think that she's finally going to just say those three little words that she's been holding back for the past month or so. I know she loves me, and she knows that I love her, but neither of us has quite said it yet. I couldn't honestly say what's holding her back but for my part, I'm afraid. I don't want to scare this girl away from me by moving too fast. I would rather keep it to myself and hold on to her.

This is one of those moments when I think she may actually give in and tell me...but we're standing in the middle of a bar. The look in her eyes remains as adoring and intense as before, but I smile at her and stop the moment before she says anything.

"Do you want to go home and wait for me? I'll be out of here as soon as I possibly can," I tell her. I see almost-disappointment in her eyes for a second, but it passes just as quickly as it appeared. She nods and tucks my hair behind my ears gently, her fingers lightly brushing my skin.

"Yeah. Don't be too long," she says quietly, leaning just a little bit toward me. My smile grows just a bit and I lean toward her too, closing the distance between us and kissing my girl gently on the lips. She fades away from me after a few moments, a small smile fixed on her face as she starts backing out of my arms. Her hands trail over my shoulders and down my chest a bit as she gets farther away, then finally smiles and turns around, leaving the Bait Shop.

I watch her walk out of the club and it takes my heart a full thirty-seconds to get back to beating at a semi-normal rate. With a deep breath and a glance at the clock, I get back to work and try to pass the twenty minutes before I can go home and spend the afternoon in bed with Marissa.

Thirty minutes later I pull into the driveway, parking the Jeep next to Marissa's Mustang and jumping out, bringing with me the boquet of flowers that I stopped and got for my girl. Whistling a little tune, I open the door to our apartment and close it behind me, looking around for her.

"Marissa? Babe?" I call out, looking around for her. I head into the kitchen and put the flowers into a vase, setting them on the kitchen table and heading out of the room to look for her. She's nowhere to be found, however.

"Babe?" I call again, wandering down the hallway.

"I'm in the bedroom, babe," I hear her voice say, just loudly enough for me to hear. My heart leaps and I continue to the end of the hall, in the open bedroom door.

When I see her, my breath literally leaves my chest, my eyes drink in the sight of Marissa Cooper lying nearly naked on our bed. The sheer white curtains in the room allow the California sunlight in, bathing the gorgeous girl on the bed in the yellowish light and allowing me perfect sight of her in the sexiest lingere that I have ever seen...A black lace bra restrains her perfect breasts, and matching black lacy boyshorts that I know barely cover her gorgeous ass are all she wears, and I want to be over there ripping them off her right now, but I can't seem to move from the spot my feet are planted in.

When she sees me, she begins slowly getting up, crawling sexily off the bed and approaching me with her eyes locked to mine, her lips slightly parted...and my brain doesn't want to work right now. Blood...flowing...elsewhere.

"Found you," I manage, wanting to slap myself in the forehead for saying something so stupid. A sexy smile crosses her perfect lips and she nods, reaching up to begin un-buttoning my shirt. Her slender fingers slowly release one button after another, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Yes, you did," she says, her voice really just a breath. She gets all the buttons undone, slowly slipping her hands under the shirt and pushing it gently off me. Tossing it aside, she closes the distance between us and reaches around me, plants her hands firmly on my ass and pulls me to her, our hips touching. I almost gasp at the contact, and I can see even her get a little bit flustered by the feel of skin on skin.

"I got you flowers," I tell her softly, looking deeply into her eyes and willing myself not to declare my undying love for her right now. She smiles at me, her face now only an inch or so away from mine.

"You're so sweet, babe," she whispers. I can feel her breath on my lips and I decide that I've had enough suspense--I lean into her and kiss her deeply, smiling into the kiss when her hands slide up my body and around to rest on my face as she kisses me back. Her knees give way, and suddenly her weight is resting on me, but I can handle it. Wrapping my arms around her, I lift her up and carry her to the bed, setting her down gently and coming down on top of her, still kissing her.

"God, you're so amazing," I tell her, kissing my way down her throat to her collarbone. A low moan escapes her when I trail my kisses across her clavicle, my hands starting to wander over her perfect body as I kiss her.

There aren't really words to describe how I feel for this girl, how _much_ I love her and how _much_ I want to go crazy every time I touch her...but kissing her like this and touching her like this are intoxicating enough in themselves; even if there were words to describe my feelings, they would never be enough. This girl is my drug of choice, my means of escape from the world and, most of all, she's what I escape to.

I can't seem to stop kissing her, and by the feel of it she doesn't want me to anyway...her hands are tangled in my hair, holding me closer, pulling me to her and exposing more of her for me to taste.

"Mmm...Alex," she breathes, the tone of her voice making me look up at her. Her eyes are half-lidded the way that they get when she's really turned on, and she's biting her lower lip in the most sexy manner I've ever seen.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask her, almost hoping that this will be the moment that she says it. She looks at me for a long moment before shaking her head.

"Nothing, babe," she murmurs, leaving me disappointed this time. I keep the frown off my face but don't feel so compelled now as I was before. At least, not until she sits up and kisses me deeply on the lips, her tongue begging entrance to my mouth.

Now, never wanting to disappoint a lady, I readily let my lips part for her and allow her tongue to explore me.

We manage to work our way over the next few minutes to both of us being completely naked, and all I know is that I have never seen anything quite as beautiful as naked Marissa Cooper underneath me. Ever. The moment I've got her bra and panties off, my breath leaves me and it's all I can do to keep myself raised up over her, my eyes glued to her beautiful form. I can almost hear her smile as she reaches up, hooking a finger under my chin and lifting my head slightly to look her in the eyes.

"I'm up here," she says, her gorgeous smile making me smile as well.

"I know," I tell her, dazed. Every time that I look at her, I seem to decide that she's more beautiful in that moment than she ever has been before, and now is no exception. The sunlight is streaming in the windows, illuminating her face and making visible those adorable, normally hard-to-see freckles on her nose. Her blue-green eyes are shining up at me brightly, and her lips are red from my kisses.

My heart skips a beat. And there must be a funny look on my face, because after a moment her eyebrows furrow a bit closer together, a faint worry line appearing between them.

"What's the matter?" she asks me, her voice a blend of curiousity and worry. For a moment, I struggle to find my breath...but even when I do I don't know what to say.

"N-nothing," I tell her softly, unable to take my eyes off hers, "you're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, that's all."

The smile that spreads across her face when I say that is almost ear-to-ear, adorable and sexy and beautiful all at the same time like she always tends to be. I smile too, just at the sight of pure happiness on her face, and when she leans up to kiss me I don't have any complaints.

After only a couple of minutes, my right hand has found its way down to the curve of her hip, slowly moving toward the place that I know she's aching to feel me. Still kissing her, I just trail teasing touches around her inner thighs, feeling her arch her back into me and gasp into my kiss.

The closer I get to her center, the faster I feel her heart beating against my chest--this is my favorite part. Somehow I manage to tear my lips away from hers, and I just look down at her gorgeous face as pleasure and frustration flit across her features. She's beginning to get too turned on to be just happy with my teasing, which means that any second now she's going to say something to get things moving along...

"I need...I need to feel you inside me, Alex," she gasps, looking into my eyes as she grips the sheets on either side of her tightly. A smile involuntarily crosses my lips and I nod, leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips as I carefully slip two fingers into her, the dull ache between my own legs becoming more pronounced when I feel her around my fingers.

Now _this_ is the best part of sex with Marissa Cooper. The look on her face when she first feels me inside her, the color that her captivating eyes turn and the way that her lower lip trembles just a little bit...nothing in the world has ever been more amazing to me. As I start moving my fingers in and out, the look transforms from that initial pleasure to a fluid, beautiful expression conveying pure ecstasy and joy--and I can't believe that _I'm_ the one giving it to her.

"Baby, oh my God, Alex," she breathes, her back arching off the bed and into me as I lie nearly on top of her. As I look closely at her, I see tears running down her face and I stop moving my fingers immediately.

"Sweetie, am I hurting you? Marissa?" I ask her, worried. She shakes her head, those tears running down the sides of her amazing face.

"No, no, it's okay, don't stop, please don't stop," she gasps, biting her lower lip. I nod and continue my movements, watching and feeling and hearing as she gets closer and closer to the edge. She's tight and wet around my fingers, and getting tighter...I can feel it, she's almost there...

"God, Alex, I--" she stops, biting her lower lip as her orgasm takes her over. I can't help but watch her wide-eyed; I _know_ that she was about to say she loved me. She was about to cry it out in the middle of an orgasm...but she didn't. Why won't she just say it? That would have been the perfect time, the perfect setting...

I don't withdraw from her until every wave of her orgasm is completely over, and when her shuddering has stopped, I lie next to her, watching the heaving of her chest and the expression on her face...observing with great pleasure the sheen of sweat that has formed over her entire body. A few little droplets of it have formed between her breasts, and I can't help but lean over and kiss them away. When I do, her hand slowly comes to meet my head, and she pushes a few strands away from my face again, making me look up at her.

"Hey," I say softly, smiling at her. She smiles too, still kind of trying to catch her breath.

"Hey baby," she whispers, caressing my cheek with her thumb. I bring myself up to her face, kiss her lightly on the lips. When we seperate, I just look into her beautiful eyes and watch the emotion in their depths. She loves me, I know she does. I make her happy, I know I do. She would spend every afternoon like this if she could, I know she would. But why can't either of us manage to _say_ any of these things?

"Marissa, you are the absolute best thing that has ever happened to me," I tell her quietly, holding back from saying the words I really want to say to her. She smiles lazily at me and I know that she's about to fall asleep--she's not really so good at staying awake after coming like that. I smile back at her, knowing as I see her eyelids drifting shut that she's about to fall asleep.

"I love you," she murmurs as she drifts off to sleep, our joined hands resting on her chest.

For a second, I'm not sure what I just heard. I'm not sure if I can believe my own ears. She couldn't possibly have just said that she loves me...there's no way that she actually just said it. No way. She just said it.

A smile find its way onto my face and I lean forward, kissing her lightly on the lips before lying next to her, slipping an arm around her waist and keeping my face at her shoulder level. I kiss the soft skin of her shoulder and close my eyes, letting the haze of sleep overtake me as well. I didn't realize how tired I was until just now, and it's surprisingly easy to let the long day catch up with me as I feel the softness of her skin and the warmth of her body against me.

"Love you too," I whisper, my eyes drifting shut.


End file.
